Undying Love
by Demonic Gurl
Summary: Love and happiness is not far from us.Especially for Kagome..Independence Day is the holiday with fireworks and sparks.When Kagome meets a certain guy on this day,July 4th leads more sparks than she will think as time goes on. Oneshot revised
1. Independence Day

_**Undying Love**_

'**_Independence Day'_**

_The fourth day of July…Independence Day ….was the first time I laid eyes on him. Actually it was he who laid eyes on me…since he was the one who found me. He was my koi….koibito…koishii…my life…my soul mate….and forever shall be as far as I live._

_It all started on the first day of July in the summer of 2005….._

July 1

Summer was hot and blazing in Tokyo, Japan. People were busy preparing for July 4; Independence Day…the day America became independent. (I know that's taking place in Japan and it doesn't work like that, but hey! It's still a holiday!)

A mature teen of age 17, sat outside watching her jii-chan and okaa-san place decorations all over the shrine. She sat at the steps with her white T-shirt that said 'I'm Miss Independent' in red stripes and a blue jean skirt that reached down to her knees in her long smooth legs. She looked up to the sky and smiled, it was a beautiful day and in 3 more days that same sky would be filled with sparks and colors unimaginable with her family and friends. She did this for the last 16 years and it was a tradition, yet unknowns to her this year would be different from them all.

"Onee-chan! Okaa-san said to get up from your butt and help out." protested a teenaged boy of age 14, that looked like her but in a male version.

Kagome mumbled, "And I was just enjoying the weather," she groaned as she stood up and went to help her little brother place up some red streamers.

"Yea and I was making out with Miroku, nice try nee-chan" he smirked.

Kagome gasped playfully, "So that's why he hasn't been groping girls lately!"

"Not like that!" he shouted and punched his older sister in the shoulder lightly.

Kagome laughed, "I'm kidding Souta, and I know you're straight"

"You better" he grumbled.

"Or are you?"

"Kagome!" he yelled throwing the blue streamers at her.

Kagome laughed as she dodged the incoming blue streamers and hit him with the white ones. They chased each other around the grounds until they collapsed on the ground laughing. Jii-chan came out to see the progress of the decorations, only to come see his two grandchildren running around and then falling to the ground laughing. He made a stern face at the sight of the shrine grounds being decorated in blue, red, and white paper.

"Ok kids that's enough…if you continue this way the fireworks will be done by the time we finish!" jii-chan scolded them.

Kagome and Souta looked back to see their jii-chan, arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently, as he gave his grandkids a warning look. They held back a giggle and nodded as they both answered.

"Hai….gomen nasai jii-chan," both getting up and going back to decorating.

When they finished it was night and the stars were shining above approving of their work. They went inside and ate dinner Mrs. Higurashi had made while they were decorating. Soon they retired and went to bed, yet Kagome looked out her window and sighed. Another year with her family and friends under the sky to watch those sparks in the sky flow down. She smiled and yawned as she stepped into bed, eager for July 4th to come.

OOO

July 2

Kagome jumped once again from her alarm clock. She grumbled angrily at the contraption that ruined her peaceful slumber. She threw the covers off her bed and headed for the shower. Once finished she brushed her teeth and showering, she dressed into an all red outfit. _Hmm I guess I could this…. Tomorrow blue outfit then white on Independence Day._

With that decided, Kagome bounced down the steps in her blood red spaghetti shirt and a blood red skirt to match, with her hair down, covering the back of the shirt. She then greeted her family as she met for breakfast.

"Ohayo minna!" she sat in her seat, sniffing her breakfast that was in front of her.

"Someone's happy…hmmm I was wondering what those noises I heard last night was" Souta teased.

Kagome's eyes widen and her cheeks turned red like her outfit. She made a sound resembling a growl and got out her chair. Souta saw this and was about to jump away, only to be a second late, as she grabbed him before he could run away and started to tickle him.

"AHH! Kag-Kagome…S-stop…th-that…ti-tickles" he said laughing between his words.

"Pay backs a bitch, huh otouto" she grinned.

"Ok! Gomen…gomen! You didn't do anything last night!" he confessed.

Kagome released the boy and sat back down grinning happily. She went back to her breakfast as Souta sat down and began his, with a scowl on his face at his older sibling.

"Kagome, when you were dressing Sango called." Mrs. Higurashi said as she washed the dishes, feeling her daughter had calm down now.

Kagome looked up from her breakfast, "What did she want?"

"She said to meet her Miroku and Inuyasha at the mall today," she recited the message.

"Time?"

"Hmm…you can go when you finish your breakfast" she answered.

Kagome squealed happily as she gobbled down her breakfast in 2 seconds followed by orange juice to wash it down. Souta gaped at her as she jumped up, ruffled his hair, kissed her jii-chan , then her okaa, and then headed out the door with her keys and purse already in hand.

"How'd she do that?" Souta looked at the closed door that his sister was once at.

"You'll understand at her age" jii-chan shook his head as he sighed, raising his chopsticks to his mouth.

"Women…and shopping… I never wanna know" Souta plopped his head on his hand and ate his breakfast in silence.

OOO

Kagome arrived at the mall in 5 minutes and was already heading to the food court to meet her friends. She gasped for breath reaching for McDonalds where her friends sat waiting for her. She paused for a moment to catch her breath and heard her friends say.

"What time did Mrs.Higurashi say she'll be arriving?" groaned Miroku, as he held his stomach.

Sango rolled her eyes at the young man, "Sometime now or later after she ate breakfast… at least that's what her okaa said."

"Nani! She's eating while we're waiting on her for her sorry ass just to order!" Came another, annoyance evident in his voice. "Forget this! I'm ordering whether her ass is here or not!"

Kagome shook her head and walked up to them with her breath even. She sat at a seat by her best friend, not before passing by and smacking Inuyasha upside his head for his remark.

"Ow… wench what was that for?" Inuyasha growled rubbing his abused head.

"Hello to you too Inuyasha." she smiled innocently before she hugged Sango and gave the occasional glare to back off Miroku's wondering hands.

"So…why are we here again?" Miroku pondered out loud.

"'First eat then talk monk," Inuyasha jumped from his seat and went to order.

Sango sighed, "Can't think about anything but his stomach…sad…so anyway I wanna talk about our spot for our sightseeing of the fireworks, is it the same place at the shrine or some place else?"

Kagome drummed her fingers on the table thinking, "Well…I guess it could be someplace else….breaking tradition but…."

"You still do that?" Miroku asked, half listening as he gaped at a girl not to far from them.

The girl sat eating her morning pancakes in peace as she read her novel. Miroku grinned and winked at the girl as she felt eyes on her and turned to Miroku's way. She made a disgusted face at Miroku as she closed her book, threw out her trash and left the food court, making Miroku groan in disappointment.

Sango growled and smacked Miroku to get his attention away from the girl, "Stop that! And of course! We did this for as long as we known her…which is 16 years!"

He laughed rubbing his sore head "Oh heh."

Inuyasha then came with a tray of 3 sets of pancakes and 3 juices. He jumped into his seat and placed down the tray in the middle of the table, with a pair of hungry eyes burning holes at it as drool fell from the sides of his lips.

"FOOD!" Miroku grabbed the nearest pancake and placed it in front of him. "I'm starved!" He grinned as he grabbed some napkins and placed it over collar like a bib, took out his knife and fork, and looked down to his pancakes to see it gone.

Sango had silently and quickly, snatched the pancakes that was in front of him, and placed it in front of her. She smeared the butter and syrup all over the pancakes and waved it in front Miroku's shocked face that made a bite for it, only to miss it as Sango plopped it in her mouth as she chewed the substance. Miroku was crestfallen for a bit, before a thought occurred to his perverted mind and grinned, thinking he'd had to fish it out of Sango's mouth to get it. So leaning in closer, he tried to kiss her, only to see her fist connected to his face as she gripped the fork in her other hand, with an annoyed face encrusted in her features.

"Sango-koi" he whined, "That one was mine…at least share"

Sango huffed as she took another bite into her mouth, "Don't be so stingy, there's 2 sets left so stop your whining." she dropped her hand that was on his face and continued to eat.

Miroku sighed and shrugged as he turned to get the remaining two left. Just then Inuyasha snatched one set, leaving the last pancake in the middle of the table, waiting to be taken and eaten. Miroku went for a dive for it, but was then snatched before his hands. Miroku looked down to see his hands empty of his pancakes. His face scrunched up in a frown as he sat back and looked around at his friends.

"Hey! Who took my pancakes!"

Sango and Inuyasha looked up from their pancakes in puzzlement, leaving one person left at that table. Miroku narrowed her eyes at Kagome, who blinked and held up her hands in defense, showing she held no pancake in her possession. Gritting his teeth, Miroku looked around looking for his pancake stealer. It was then he spotted and finally noticed Kikyo standing behind Inuyasha eating pancakes.

"Kikyo-sama! Where'd you come from?" Miroku's mad face was replaced with confusion.

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku with pancakes still his mouth as he said in a mouthful, "Oh I spotted her over at the cash register when I was ordering and invited her over."

"And she took my pancakes!" Miroku gritted his teeth angrily, now realizing who the pancake snatcher was.

Inuyasha looked back at Kikyo who shrugged then at Miroku, "That was her's in the first place. I didn't have enough for 3, so she paid for one."

Miroku's head bent down hungrily as Sango and Kagome exchanged looks. Sango looking annoyed, while Kagome sent her a sympatric one. Sango sighed as she slid her last pancake in front of him and just sat with her arm plopped on the table and her other hand placed on her face. Miroku looked up at the pancake then Sango and his eyes shined.

"Dearest Sango! You have bestowed me with your breakfast when my so called friend didn't get me any!" he glared at Inuyasha to that so called friend "I'm so grateful-"

"Shut up and eat baka"

Kagome giggled as Miroku devoured the last pancake in 5 seconds. When everyone was done she spoke up.

"So are we going to celebrate at the shrine or somewhere else?" she asked bringing back the topic at hand.

"Celebrate what?" Inuyasha drank down his juice.

Sango sighed, "Since you were so eager to get the food you didn't hear what we were talking about did you?" she shook her head. "We were talking about the whereabouts of where we're going to watch the fireworks at, 2 days from now."

"Oh that…" Inuyasha cleared his throat as he hesitantly said, "I don't think I'm gonna make it this year."

All eyes were placed on him and exclaimed "NANI!"

Inuyasha pulled Kikyo to his lap and answered, "I'm going to watch with Kikyo this year."

Kagome was first to speak out, "Inuyasha! We've been doing this tradition for 16 years, why can't you? Kikyo can come!"

Kikyo cleared her throat, speaking for the first time since she came to the table, "I'm visiting, my imotou, Kaede, this year at Kyoto, my aunt who has been taking care of her has passed away and she's celebrating alone." she explained.

"And I'm gonna accompany her so it's not just them two." Inuyasha added.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with sad eyes. It was definitely gonna be different with Inuyasha gone, but she couldn't let that bother her. Smashing the sad feeling, she sighed and nodded.

"I understand Kikyo…Inuyasha" she smiled.

"Gomen Kagome that this isn't going to be our 17th year" he sadly put in realization.

Kagome shook her head, "It's okay really! Have fun!" she smiled at the couple.

Kikyo nodded her thanks silently for her support. Kagome looked to Sango and Miroku who were sad as well. Inuyasha noticed this too.

"Oi! Don't be so sappy!" Inuyasha shouted at them, "It's only for this year!"

"It's not that Inuyasha…I mean yea, I'm sad we won't be together for our 17th year, but Kikyo reminded me that Kohaku and I have to visit our otou…he still hadn't recovered from the accident." Sango sadly answered.

"Iie! Not you too Sango!" Kagome looked disappointed.

"Gomen nasai Kagome…but this might be his last year to live" Sango held Kagome's hands in apology. "I want to be with him to see the fireworks…one last time…onegai."

Kagome looked down to the floor sad as she sighed in defeat, "Fine…I guess it's just me and Miroku…" she looked up at him, "Unless you have somewhere to be too?"

Miroku looked sadly to Kagome and stood up as he bent down and held her hands.

"If it is okay with you….I wish to accompany my koi" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Kagome sighed and nodded sadly, which in return Miroku hugged her tightly. Sango growled at him and smacked at his head.

"Sango" he whined, "But I didn't do anything"

"You won't be accompanying me! You will stay here and accompany Kagome!" she hissed.

"But Sango, I wish to see my father-in-law before he passes away too," he grinned brightly at her.

She then punched his head knocking him to the floor and earning stares from people. "Hentai you're staying! And that's final!"

Kagome giggled, "Iie, it's okay Sango, really."

"Kagome-chan-"

"With or without him it's still not the same, without you and Inuyasha there anyway." she shrugged.

"Are you sure? Won't you be lonely?"

She waved her hand and scoffed, "I got family too incase you forgot."

She looked at her friends who were giving her sad looks. She rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Go, have fun I'll survive" she winked at them "Ja" she said lastly as she walked out the food court and walked around the mall sadly.

She went into some stores and sighed sadly. _It isn't gonna be the same without my friends. _She recalled her times growing up with her 3 best friends lighting fireworks and watching them fly to the night sky. Then it explodes and comes down in sparks. She looked through the racks of clothes feeling depressed. _Even at the mall shopping for clothes doesn't help. _She groaned bored, as she stopped looking and walked out the store. She went around looking at all the red, white, and blue items around her. She looked down to the ground hoping that the thought would go away, but everything reminded her and it hurt her. She then bumped a person by accident. Not looking up, she mumbled her apologies and walked on not noticing the intense golden violet eyes that was placed on her.

Giving up, she went back to her car and drove back sad. She arrived back at the shrine and walked up the steps, slowly. When she reached the last one she looked up at the decorations that she, her brother, and her jii-chan did last night. She smiled slightly, knowing even with her friends gone she still had her family to watch it with. She walked inside and looked around noticing it was silent. _Don't tell me they ditched me too_. Groaning to herself, she called out for her family. She went up the stairs to her room and heard Souta's loud screams of him playing his video game. _Good…they didn't._ She opened her otouto's room and poked her head in.

"Oi Souta, where's okaa and jii-chan?"

"Okaa went out to get more food for the party and jii-chan is at a doctor's appointment." he answered not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Oh." she said sadly.

"And I reminded her to get a lot of ramen for Inuyasha, ha, remember last year," he glanced at her at the corner of his eye.

She laughed weakly, "Ha, yea I remember…he ate all the ramen, so we had to go back to the store."

It was then he noticed his onee wasn't happy; he paused his game and asked, "Something wrong?"

"You can tell okaa we don't need that much ramen because he's celebrating it this year with Kikyo and her sister."

Souta's face saddened, "Oh…well its ok you can still count on Sango and Miroku, ne?"

She shook her head as she came in and leaned on the door frame "Sango's otou can only live for one more year so she and Kohaku are visiting him and Miroku is accompanying her."

Looking at her depressed self, all he wanted was to make her happy. So he tossed a game controller to her and grinned, "I bet I can beat ya."

Kagome smiled and walked over and sat next to her brother playing his x-box. They played for awhile laughing and screaming at each other for their cheating ways. Soon Kagome forgot what she was sad about and Souta was relieved.

OOO

July 3

The eve of Independence Day, Kagome woke up, showered, and dressed in all blue. She wore this time a blue tank top, blue capris that came were just above her ankles and her hair up in a high ponytail. She walked into the kitchen and greeted her family morning once again and ate breakfast in silence. Souta must've told their okaa and jii-chan about her friends since they didn't ask what Sango wanted yesterday nor have they mentioned their names when they were cooking and setting up.

"Okaa, need anything else?" Kagome asked when she finished the toppings to the cake.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from her stirring, "Iie, that's enough I can handle it from here, arigato dear…you can go now." she smiled and returned to her cooking.

Kagome shrugged and left the kitchen. With her free time, she went to check what her family male members were doing. She saw her jii-chan mediating and shook her head, then went to check her otouto who was on the phone with his girlfriend, Yume. She smiled and headed outside for fresh air. Stretching she decided to go for a walk. She walked down her steps and went to walk around the block, surrounded in red, white, and blue. She felt so alive. She walked around the park and decided to check her friends if they were still around. She walked at the sidewalks of Sango's house, whose house was right next to Miroku's. _Such a kawaii couple_. She heard screaming such as 'hentai' and 'you'll never learn'. Kagome shook her head and went down further a couple more blocks until she reached Inuyasha's house. His car wasn't there, but another one she wasn't aware of. _Hmm… new car?_ She could've sworn she saw black hair at the window looking back at her. _Inuyasha? I thought you were out? _She shook her head at the imagination and shrugged her shoulders. She turned her heels and went back the way she came.

When she finished her walk it was evening. She ate her dinner and headed to her room. She dropped back into her bed and looked to her ceiling. _I know I won't be alone…but…why do I feel alone?_ She shook her head at her stupidity and changed into her pajamas. She brushed her teeth and headed for bed.

OOO

July 4

Independence Day, Kagome woke up and smiled sleepily. She couldn't hold her excitement for tonight. She tossed her covers aside and headed inside her bathroom. She showered and changed into a white outfit. It was a white spaghetti white shirt with a see through blouse over it. She wore white dress pants and placed her hair in a low ponytail. She smiled at herself at the mirror. With a little lip gloss she bounded out the door and down the steps.

"Happy Independence Day minna!" she shouted.

"She's baaacck" Souta said in a sing tone.

"Ohayo dear."

"Ohayo okaa." she kissed her mother, followed by her jii-chan and a ruffle to her otouto's hair.

"Oi! Don't mess with the hair!" he snapped.

Kagome looked at her brother suspicious "Since when did you care the way your hair looked? It never bothered you before…unless…."

"Unless what?"

"Unless…Yume's coming." she smirked.

She watched as her otouto's face flush pink to his cheeks. And it was confirmed.

"I knew it! Finally I get to meet your mysterious koibito" she grinned slyly.

"She's not my lover! …." His face looked an impression of a tomato.

She shrugged, "Whatever but when she comes…let me know, kay?" she winked and ate her breakfast.

Jii-chan chuckled at his grandson. _Growing up to be a young man…like my granddaughter as a mature adult…I'm so proud. _

Throughout the morning and afternoon, the bell rang and people emerged. Kagome and Souta greeted them as they answered the door as Mrs. Higurashi finished the last touches and came out to greet as well. Kagome's jii-chan mingled with the guests as they waited for the fireworks. Kagome stepped outside into the afternoon and looked at all the people. She then spotted her otouto talking with a pretty teenaged girl. Kagome smirked walking over to them. _That must be Yume…_

"So… this is the famous Yume, the Yume that my otouto constantly talks about…well on the phone that is" Kagome stopped in front of the 2 teens.

"Kagome," he grumbled as he blushed and the girl giggled.

Yume was an inch shorter than Souta, but had long brunette hair that came to her shoulders with a nice tan skin to match. Her eyes were midnight blue that sparkled when she laughed. She wore a red blouse with her white skirt which matched nicely with Souta's blue outfit of blue muscular t-shirt black baggy pants.

"I'm Kagome, Souta's sister." she held out her hand.

"Hamasaki, Yume, nice to meet you Kagome" she took her hand and shook it.

"It's good to finally meet you Yume-chan, I've been nagging Souta to bring you over sometime." she teased looking over to her brother, who was growing red from embarrassment and humiliation by the second.

Souta rolled his eyes, "More like begged." he grumbled making Yume giggle once more.

Kagome looked at the couple and nodded her approval. Yume seemed nice and sweet, from the way she held onto Souta…well more like holding hands. She liked to laugh and was very friendly. She wasn't shy and wasn't prissy either. It was a nice match.

"Wow Souta I'm impressed. You sure know how to pick them." she let go of Yume's hand and crossed her arms.

"Kagome! Stop embarrassing me!" he hissed, Yume blushed at her compliment.

Kagome took Souta into her arms and ruffled his hair "Me? Embarrass you? Ha, not likey…I can't embarrass you as much as okaa is" she said evilly.

"Again with the hair!" he pulled himself away.

Kagome shook her head as she chuckled, "Well nice to meet you Yume, take care of little Souta, ne?" she smiled.

Yume giggled again, "Hai"

"I'm not little!" he yelled after her.

Kagome stalked away leaving the blushing couple behind. She sat at the steps of her shrine and looked around her neighborhood, so many couples together, happy in their wake. Kagome felt a bit envious of them and her brother for finding such happiness. _Maybe in do time that will happen to me… _

She went back to the party and mingled with friends and family. She ate and laughed trying to have fun. _I hope my friends are having fun_… Soon the sun started to set and Kagome was tired of talking. She needed to get out to herself. She headed out her home and down the steps, leaving the party behind. She started walking when she came to the park and saw a bench. She sat upon it and looked to the sky. _Yes…this spot would do nicely. _There were no trees in the way giving a clear view of the sky and no one to make noise but the sparks in the sky. She watched the sunset and closed her eyes as the birds chirp their last song, before retiring for the night.

She stayed like that for probably 20 minutes until she heard foot steps. She opened her eyes and looked up to see her intruder, but came to see the most beautiful man she ever seen in her whole life. He had long black hair that was straightly groomed, dark violet orbs that looked to be looking at the dark night, nicely smooth skin that looked to be looking at a God's, and a muscled chest that told her he worked out under his t-shirt that he wore along with his blue jeans. _Whoa…he looks like Inuyasha…in a groomed and hot way._

"Kon ban wa….is this seat taken?" he asked politely.

She flushed when she noticed she was staring too long and shook her head no. When he sat down, it was silent and the sky grew darker.

"Beautiful, ne?" she asked looking up at the colored sky that consists of blue, pink, orange, and white.

"Hai" he answered but spoke that not to the sky as he stared at her.

She turned to the man and her face flushed when she found out she was staring at her. She fidgeted in her seat when she felt his arm around her. _He makes it like it's a date…but I don't even know this guy!_

"So…what's a girl like you sitting out here by yourself? Don't you have family or friends to celebrate with?" the man asked curiously.

Kagome blushed, "Yes I have family and friends to celebrate with….it's just that, well 3 of my best friends, we did this tradition for 16 years, see I live at a shrine and we've been celebrating this holiday there ever since. But then they had other plans done and well it's just not the same without them so here I am…" she nervously laughed and then sighed, "Inuyasha with his girlfriend and Sango and Miroku visiting Sango's dieing father." she looked at him, she could feel him burning a hole into her with his gaze.

"Uh…I'm sorry…I'm rambling…I just better shut up." she muttered.

"No not all." he smiled entertained of how fast she could turn so pink.

"Sooo…what about you? Why are you out here?" she asked wondering why he would sit here.

"Unlike you…I don't have anyone to celebrate with…well a brother….but we don't get along…I'm just here at the park because it has a nice view of the fireworks." he explained.

She made an O with her mouth and said "I see"

It was quiet for a bit until Kagome had to open her mouth and blurt out.

"Ano…are you related to Inuyasha?" Not thinking of her words and when she realized what she said she turned to him and nervously said "Uh…it's just you have some traits common with my friend and I just thought that….and I …Forget I asked…I didn't mean… I…what I mean is…oh crap forget it" she stuttered and turned away embarrassed.

She then heard a chuckle beside her and angrily turned to face him.

"What's so funny?" she narrowed her eyes on his violet ones.

He was still chuckling when he answered, "You are."

She gritted her teeth, "Jerk" she muttered as she turned her attention back to the sunset sky. She crossed her arms and huffed as her cheeks remained its red hue due to her lingering embarrassment.

The man raised a sliver eyebrow at her and smiled.

"Yes" he answered.

Kagome processed what he said, and was confused to what she said that he could be yes'ing about.

She turned to look to him saying, "Huh?"

"You asked if I was related to Inuyasha…I am." he looked into her blue smoky gray eyes.

"Really? … But he told me his otou passed away." she said confused.

Again the man laughed, "I'm not his otou."

She gasped, "Gomen! I didn't…I…you're not old…it's just that…I thought….you look kawaii and I thought…..ughh." she groaned as she placed her face in hands blushing hard. "I'm just gonna shut up now." She muttered into her hands.

Here she was with a cute guy related to Inuyasha, a just insulted him by calling him Inuyasha's otou. How embarrassing can it get?

"Kawaii huh?" he smirked at her.

Kagome buried her face deeper into her hands. It just got worst….she just admitted that he was cute because she couldn't keep her sentences straight without stuttering. How she wished she was back home at the party.

He reached down and whispered in her ear "I think you're kawaii too, Kagome."

Kagome's head snapped up and looked at him in bewilderment, "H-how di-did you know my name?"

He smiled looking up at the now dark night and it minutes would the fireworks start "Hard for Inuyasha to shut up about you."

He looked down to her as her gaze was on the ground and even it the night she was burning with embarrassment.

"So you know me…who are you?" she asked looking up at his dark violet irises eyes.

"Tashio, Sesshomaru at your service" he smirked taking her hand and placed a kiss in the back of it.

She looked at him still puzzled taking back her hand, "And you're related…how?"

"Inuyasha is my otouto….half…and are not in peaceful terms as I said earlier, so it doesn't surprise me that he never talked about me._"_

"And…how do you know me?"

"Talks about you…or more specifically I hear him talking to you on the phone."

"How come I never met you before?"

"I told you we're not in peaceful terms so we live separately…"

"So…that's who I saw at his house yesterday…why were you there?"

"I live far from here, I decided to come and watch the fireworks" he simply answered looking to the sky.

Just then there were whizzes and whistles bursting out of the air and into the sky that made a pop and out flowed a colored light. The skies were filled with bright colors of red, blue, green, yellow, white, purple, orange, and neon. Kagome gasped in awe at the lights and beauty. Sesshomaru looked up at the sky then back down to Kagome whose face was beaming like the fireworks. He couldn't help but admit she did look cute and more beautiful under the colored lights in the sky. It was silent for awhile until the lights faded down. It was then pitch dark and Kagome stood to stretch.

"That was beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you" Sesshomaru stood up and took her hands.

"Sess-Sesshomaru" she blushed harder.

She knew she was looking stupid right about now. Because that was the 50th time she blushed ever since he showed up.

"Ari-Arigato, and for the company." she smiled as she bowed low to him. "I'll see you again, some time, ja ne."

She then started to walk away but then heard steps behind her. She turned to him and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Don't know what is out there this time of night, can't leave an innocent girl like you untended can I?" he answered walking by her side.

She shook her head and walked to the path leading to her shrine where she lived. When they arrived he didn't stop there, he continued and walked up the stairs. _Wow…he puts a new meaning to gentlemen. _The shrine was deserted, after the fireworks; the people must've left afterwards.

When she reached the door he stopped and smiled.

"Well…arigato for walking me….all the way to my door," she smiled and a pink tint brightened her face.

"It's my honor to Higurashi-san" he took her hand and brought it to his lips, as he placed a soft kiss on it.

"Oyasumi Sesshomaru" she took back her hand and opened the door to her house.

"Oyasumi Kagome until we met again" he waved goodbye and turned away walking away.

Kagome watched him leave and dreamily sighed.

"Awww….Kagome's in lovvee!" Souta chirped scaring Kagome as she slammed closed the door.

"N-no I'm not! Shut up!"

"So that's where you've been…who's the lucky man?" Souta pestered as she walked to the steps.

"None of your business," she snapped.

"Aww come on Kagome, you met my girlfriend but can't even tell me the name of your boyfriend?" he whined.

"He's NOT my boyfriend! I just met him!" she shouted down the steps.

Souta just shrugged "Not for long" he snickered as he turned away from the stairway.

Kagome then slammed the door to her room shut preventing any more pestering. The last thing she heard was him screams 'Hey you're supposed to help clean up'. Kagome changed into her pajamas and sighed happily. That was defiantly different and a moment she was never gonna forget. She brushed her teeth and went to the window to look at the sky. She looked to the night and could've sworn she it looked to be the color of his eyes. She dreamily sighed and went for bed. She lay down and smiled as she drifted to sleep with lots of things in her mind. _Glad I was able to see such a beautiful moment…glad I was given this opportunity….glad I was able to meet such a great guy…glad that moment will forever be in my mind…I guess that happiness isn't that far away than I thought…._Those thoughts were what she thought and a certain guy was in her mind as she drifted off to her dreams.

_Sesshomaru….. A moment I will never forget and I never did……the day I met and fell in love with the man of my dreams._

Uhhh I changed things and added a few things. Why did I change it? Well, people kept saying it made them cry and I wanted to see why, and of course I caught things that were grammar errors and spelling, so I had to revise it. And while I was at it, I changed things. : Grins: I changed Sesshomaru's features because, I can't have Sesshomaru still looking like a youkai, now can I? There was a picture where it had Sesshomaru in his humanoid youkai on one side, and a human Sesshomaru on the other. It was so KAWAIII! They were smiling too! Oh god, I wish I had the link to show you, but atlas I don't v.v; BUT I still have the picture saved into my comp, if you want, just e-mail me if you want to see, kay? xD JA!


	2. Valentine's Day

_**Undying Love**_

_**St. Valentine's Day**_

_Since July 4, 2005 Sesshomaru and I have become inseparable. As we spent more times together we became more than friends over the months. We started as strangers, to friends, to best friends, to close friends, and finally into a deeper relationship….that in the end we became girlfriend and boyfriend. Inuyasha wasn't happy at first at my decision of being friends with his half-brother, but seeing how I made him happy and he made me happy made all the difference. Inuyasha wished us well and luck for our relationship. Also as well, support from Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and my family. Since the day we met at the park, Sesshomaru had been coming over almost everyday like a second home to him to the shrine. And ever since that holiday our relationship became closer and we celebrated July 4th sometimes at the park or at the shrine. _

_But as time goes on…it seemed to stop against Sesshomaru and me for some reason. Like faith didn't want us together. I'll never forget that day…the day that ruined my life and destroyed my Sesshomaru in the end._

_It was February 14, 2010 at the moment…. But the unexpected event that had occurred next had nearly killed me and my heart. _

_5 years I have been with my Sesshomaru. 5 years I seemed to have fallen deeper in love with him as he was with me. I remembered it well that he declared his love to me. Sure he said I love you countless times as we gone out….but when it happened I knew he meant it with all his heart…._

February 13

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, Kagome couldn't wait. Sesshomaru had said earlier that he had a BIG surprise for her on Valentine's Day. She argued that he didn't need to do all that, all she wanted was alone time with him and a nice warm kiss and she'd be happy. But he spoke otherwise saying that she deserved better and he would get it for her. So now here Kagome was…at the mall. She couldn't hold her excitement, she had been told to buy a formal dress for the occasion giving her the chance to shop with her, female, best friend.

"I wonder what the surprise is." Sango said looking through the racks of dresses making faces at each one she passed.

Kagome dreamily sighed, "Don't know, don't care as long as it's with Sesshy" she looking through as well.

Sango laughed, "Wow I still can't believe that you met on Independence Day…good thing we didn't stay." she wink at her, "Or you wouldn't have met prince charming." she teased.

"Yea I know…but really I don't need any surprises for V-Day, I just want to cuddle with my Sesshy and be alone…that's it." she sighed looking at a black dress but placed it back.

Sango rolled her eyes, "You're too modest Kagome! That's why he does it!" she looked at a pink dress that was puffy and nearly gagged.

Kagome pouted and made a face, "So if I weren't too modest he wouldn't treat me spoiled?"

"Iie, because you're you Kagome, and you can never, not be modest." Sango joked.

Kagome pouted some more and looked around for her dress. When she turned around was when she fell in love with the first dress she saw. She picked out and ran to the dressing room, with Sango wondering what she had chosen. She waited a good 5 minutes when she heard a squeal of delight.

"Kagome! Let me see!" Sango persisted getting annoyed.

Kagome unlocked the door and came out looking ravishing. She had a red hot dress that curved to her body like a second skin. It was not tight and it was not loose either, but perfect. The straps went around her neck leaving her shoulders and the back bare. The V-neck showed not a lot of cleavage but outlined her breasts. The dress came up to her knees and had long slits to the sides of her dress slowing a bit of her thigh. It had a black rose at the bottom to make it stand out for a perfect Valentine's dress. It was so perfect that it was like it was made for Kagome.

"Omg! Kagome you look hot!" Sango said and emphasizing her point she fanned herself.

Kagome blushed, "Arigato"

"It's perfect! You gotta get it!" she urged her.

"You think he'll like it?" she said nervously twisting her finger around the hem of her dress.

"Girl, he'll love it! He'll be begging you, or better yet drooling at your feet. And if he don't, which I doubt, then he's gay." she crossed her arms and grinned.

Kagome laughed "Arigato Sango…I'll get it."

"By hell you will! And if you don't…" she laughed, "…I will."

Kagome shook her head and went back inside the dressing room to change. When she finished she took her dress and went to pay. The price was fair and she happy for it. She and Sango walked out of the store and headed out to the parking lot.

"Enough about me…how are you and Miroku?" Kagome asked grinning.

Sango waited for Kagome to unlock her car to get in, "What's there to say? He's a pervert and won't stop touching my behind." she scoffed.

"Suure…soo what is the hentai planning for you for V-Day?" she unlocked the car and placed her dress at the back.

Sango got it the car followed by Kagome, "Probably something perverted I bet." she sighed.

"Stop thinking negative that's probably what he wants you to think, he probably has something planned out romantic for you." Kagome reasoned and started the car and then pulled out of the parking space.

Sango sighed, "I guess you're right."

"No, I know I'm right." Kagome grinned keeping her eyes on the road.

Kagome dropped Sango home after saying her byes. She then headed home and parked her car. She took out her bag that her dress was put in and carried it up the steps of the shrine. When she reached the top she spotted her boyfriend waiting for her. She ran to him and gave him a hug as he spun her around. He placed her down and gave a hello kiss.

"How was your day?" Kagome muttered as he placed his forehead on hers.

"Tiring, but you make it all better." he whispered.

"Aww really?"

"Iie, you make it worst." he teased.

Kagome pouted and backed away from his embrace. She then started walking to the entrance of her houses, only to be stopped by strong arms around her waist to stop her from behind.

"I'm only kidding, koi." Sesshomaru bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"How can I tell the difference?" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Gomen koi, what can I do to make it better?" he kissed her ear all the way down to her collarbone and started sucking on it.

Kagome flinched "Sessh…I have enough hickies as it is! My okaa is not gonna be pleased when I say it wasn't cause of allergies."

Sesshomaru stopped sucking and kissed her on her cheek again "What can I say…you're addictive Kagome" he said husky.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued walking breaking the embrace. Sesshomaru followed beside her and noticed the bag.

"Went shopping? What did you get?" he asked.

"A dress." she simply answered opening the door.

He caught her once again in an embrace. "May I see it?" he whispered into her ear.

"Iie, you wait until Valentine's Day." she smirked as she felt him frown.

"You know how we can make Valentine's Day come faster?" he grinned slyly.

"Iie…how?" she smirked.

He didn't answer but turned her and kissed her deeply into her red lips. His tongue seeks out to play as it licked the outer lips of Kagome's as his hands tasseled into her hair. Kagome complied and opened her mouth with her tongue out to play as her arms went around his neck. Wrestling each with their tongues until Sesshomaru was dominated and searched through her caverns of mysteries. They were into the kiss until a certain somebody had to ruin the mood.

"Kagome! That's nasty go get a room" Souta cringed at his onee-chan swapping saliva with another guy.

Sesshomaru was about to pull away but Kagome on the other hand, had an objection to her brother's words and pulled her boyfriend closer. She opened her eyes that she had closed during the kiss and glanced over to her brother who was making gagging sounds and smirked. Sesshomaru felt that smirk and opened his eyes to see hers were directing to her brother. She was doing this purposely to get her brother annoyed.

"Chikusho Kagome! I know you can hear me and I know you're just doing that to make me sick but come on! I just ate!"

With no response he grinned and called out, "Okaa! She's doing it again!"

Kagome immediately broke the kiss and gritted her teeth at her brother. Her okaa warned her that if she couldn't control her hormones for her boyfriend that he won't come back into this house ever again until she did. Kagome knew she was lying because she was happy to have another Tashio in the house, but she was still her okaa.

"Souta" she said in a dangerous tone and lounged for him.

She would've gotten him too, if Sesshomaru hadn't pulled her back allowing her otouto run free. As she watched him run she looked angrily up at her boyfriend.

"You just had to save him, didn't you?" she pouted angrily.

"Of course, if you kill him now who are you gonna kill later?" he grinned, tightening his grip.

Kagome huffed, "You, if you don't loosen your arms."

Sesshomaru let go off her and tilted her chin up and placed a chasten kiss.

"I gotta get going now I have to get my bike to the shop to fix." he said as he let go of her chin.

Kagome scowled, "Motorcycles are dangerous. Why do you have to ride that thing?"

"Because if getting on a motorcycle is what it takes to get you to worry about me, to show that you love me, then I must" he smirked kissing her forehead and making space for them.

Sesshomaru caught the dangerous glare and added, "I'll be careful just make sure you're ready at 6 PM tomorrow, ne?

Kagome sighed and smiled as she nodded, "Hai, I will…ja ne koi."

"Ja koi." He said waving and heading out the door, with Kagome watching him go until he's form disappeared.

Kagome closed the door, and then ran up the stairs and into her room. She closed it and dropped her bag and dropped herself back into her bed. _Hmmm…I wonder what he has planned for me…_

Kagome fell asleep for a couple hours until her brother came in splashing a bucket of water on her for her to wake up and have dinner. She screamed her head off and chased Souta around the house all soaking and dripping wet.

"You'd think they'd act their age by now." Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she sipped her tea while the 2 adults that were her kids ran after each other.

"Be happy dear, Kagome is going to move out sometime soon, probably with Sesshomaru and Souta will start his first year in college." Jii-chan pointed out.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "I know…I know….I know."

When Kagome changed into dry clothes, after tackling her brother for that stunt, they had dinner and headed to bed.

OOO

Sesshomaru headed to a friend of his, garage to tune up his bike.

"Oi Sesshomaru, what can I do for you?" the mechanic asked.

"Kouga….I need you to check up if everything's good." he answered pointing back to his bike.

Kouga went over and started to inspect it. He twisted and turn things to make sure they were working fine and turned the engine to hear it roar. He eased his hand over the exterior for any scratches and such, before nodding and turned back to his friend.

"Hmm…I'll have it done tomorrow, can you pick it up at 5 or 6?"

"I have a date, I'll pick it up on the 15th." he answered.

Kouga grinned, "Still the same woman? Wow she must be special."

"Of course she is." he glared at him bored.

Kouga chuckled, "5 years…5 long years is your longest relationship yet, you know that?"

"I plan to make it longer…say marriage?" Sesshomaru pointed out

Kouga whistled, "Phew, big step for you and the gal."

"She's my life and I want her in it." he merely said turning away to head out.

"I'll have it done at probably 5! Have fun!" he laughed after that last statement.

Sesshomaru thought about his conversation with Kouga. _I love Kagome and I want her in my life forever…._ With that said he headed out went to do some things.

OOO

February 14

Kagome woke up, showering, and dressed up in her uniform for work. She sighed sadly at the fact of working on Valentine's Day. She shrugged as she looked to her clock to see it was 9 in the morning. She made some breakfast knowing her okaa was still asleep. She had some eggs and toast and some coffee to wake her up. When she finished, she headed out and went to pick up Sango. She and Sango had a part time job at a coffee shop for the moment. Kagome was looking for the kind of job that made good money that she could live alone with when she moved out of the shrine. But until then, was working part time jobs with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha at the coffee shop. It made good money for now $50 an hour. When she arrived in front of Sango's house, she honked her horn and waited for a bit. Minutes later Sango came running out of her house, she went over to Miroku's house and banged on the door to tell him Kagome was here.

Sango was saving up money for a car. Since the death of her father 4 years ago, she had to save up money for Kohaku's college, bills, food, clothing, etc. So Sango didn't have a ride for now and had Kagome drive her around. Miroku used to have a car….until he totaled it.

Miroku came out of his house jumping on one leg trying to get the other to close the door and had his hands tangled up getting out his keys and jacket. Sango laughed as she helped him with his juggling of things. She closed the door and helped him with his jacket, allowing him to stand straight and lock up his house.

"You're a saint Sango-koi." he sighed as they walked to Kagome's car.

Once inside they headed to work and from there it was all work and no fun.

OOO

"Are you deaf woman? …yes like I ordered." Sesshomaru said into his cell phone. "I want them delivered at that address with the note, got it!"

Sesshomaru snapped his cell phone to a close. He rubbed his temples at the lack of obedience people had these days. Sesshomaru grumbled as he went back to work.

"Baka onna, can't even get the directions straight…..I ask to do a certain thing for the roses I sent and make a note to go with it, she gets confused!" he gritted out loud. "She better not mess this up," he added as he checked his watch to see it was 2 PM.

He went back to work, in 3 more hours he needed to get ready for his surprise he had for his koi.

OOO

Kagome looked at her watch and sighed happily. Her shift was over and it was time to get ready.

"Sango I'm leaving now…are you sure you're gonna be okay?" she asked.

Sango waved her hand, "Yea positive, Inuyasha can drive me and Miroku home, you just have fun, go, go!" she literally pushed her out the door and closed it behind her.

Kagome waved bye to her friends and went into her car driving back to her home. Once arrived she run up the steps and hurried inside. She shouted a quick hello to her family before rushing into her room to dress up. She looked to her clock to see it was 5:10. She discarded her uniform and took a shower. She dried off and placed a towel around her as she went to get her dress. She laid the dress on her bed and removed the towel as she placed the dress in placed of it. Once it was on Kagome sighed deeply and combed her hair. She had it dried with her hair dyer and fixed her hair into a bun with two strands of her bangs in front of her face. She put on pink lip gloss and a little red eye shadow. She then took her black 3 inch high heels and placed it on. Once finished she sighed closing her eyes and looked into a mirror to see a whole different girl she's used to seeing every morning. Kagome looked to her clock to see only 10 minutes left and fetched her purse. She then emerged from her room and walked down the steps. At the foot of the steps were Souta, Mrs. Higurashi, and her jii-chan mouth dropped of how gorgeous she looked. She blushed and stood there waiting for them to say something.

"Is that my little Kagome?" asked jii-chan first to recover.

"Hai jii-chan" she giggled.

"Onee-chan I was gonna wish you luck and knock him dead but I guess that's not necessary now huh?" Souta joked.

"Arigato Souta" she punched him lightly.

She then turned to her mother who was near to tears as she said, "Kagome you look beautiful!" she then hugged her.

"Okaa! This isn't my first date with Sesshomaru." she whined.

Her mother was acting like this was her first date with a boy or was going to lose her, something like that.

"I know, but from my point of view, this is the best you looked from all the dates." she smiled.

Kagome shook her head and heard the door. She let go of her mother and went to open the door. When she opened the door, she was mentally drooling a river at Sesshomaru's looks. He had a black suit with a red shirt inside the jacket, just for the sake of Valentine's Day. Sesshomaru too wasn't doing not to different from her, as he observed her from top to bottom and bottom to top.

"Someone looks sekushi and it's not me." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Wanna bet." Kagome challenged him crossing her arms.

"Are you gonna flirt all day or are you gonna go out." Souta called from inside.

But it was then silenced as Mrs. Higurashi pulled him away from the door along with her otou. Kagome stepped out the door and followed Sesshomaru to his black Mercedes car. Once settled in Sesshomaru handed her a blind fold.

"Don't wanna spoil the surprise." he grinned.

Kagome accepted the blind fold and placed it over her eyes making everything black. Sesshomaru waved a hand over the blind fold to make sure before starting the car. Kagome felt the car move and sat back silently waiting until they arrived to whatever they were supposed to be that he made as a surprise.

"That dress looks beautiful on you." she heard him say.

"Arigato…you're not too bad yourself" she smirked.

Sesshomaru glanced at her at the corner of his eyes, "That's it?" he said acting like he was offended.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes that she was sure Sesshomaru couldn't see as she said "Ok, you look really hot, handsome, and drop dead gorgeous. That would make Apollo jealous, Happy?"

Sesshomaru smirked, that was more than asked for but it would do "Only with you Kagome-koi"

Kagome then felt the car come to a stop. She lost track of the directions and turns taken so she was completely clueless of where they were.

"Can I open my eyes no-"

Before she could finish her sentence Sesshomaru captured her lips roughly. And she could feel a hand riding up her dress. When he let go to let her breathe, he stepped out of the car and closed it. Kagome was unsure if she was to take the blinds off or not. But she guessed not because just before she tried untying the blinds covering her eyes a door opened and halted her two hands.

"Nah uh, uh Kagome, not yet." he said taking her hand and helping her step out the car.

Sesshomaru closed the door behind her and helped guide her way. She heard soft waves and wondered if she was at the lake or by a dock of some sort. Sesshomaru smiled and reached to their destination. He then stopped and let go of her.

"Ok…Now." he answered.

Kagome reached for the blind fold and let the cloth drop to the floor when she stared in awe at the bench they were at. There was a soft melody playing from a radio nearby, the waves were calm and smoothing to her ears. She looked to see a table for 2 on the sand with a candlelit. She looked around to see there was no one swimming or playing in the sand or sort. If there people there, it would be her, Sesshomaru, and the waiters that would be serving them.

"Sesshomaru…I don't know what to say….it's beautiful…" she said looking over to him who was as calm as the waves of the ocean.

"Don't say anything then." he smiled taking her hand and leading her to the table. "This isn't worth comparing to you and your beauty." he took her chair out for her to sit. "And only that beauty deserves the best." he whispered as she sat and went to take his seat.

Kagome was blushing madly at words that were never said to her. In other words, she was speechless. Sesshomaru called over a waiter who handed them their menu.

"Let's start with salad." Sesshomaru instructed as he looked through the menu.

The waiter went to get their appetizers while they choose what they wanted for the main course. Once choose what they wanted, the menu was taken and they were left to talk.

"Sesshomaru, you didn't have to do this." Kagome drank her water.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "But I wanted to." he smirked as he saw her blush forming.

The waiter returned and presented them with 2 salads. He then took their order.

"Steak, medium rare" he answered.

"Lasagna" she smiled to the waiter as he wrote it up and leaving once again.

"So, how long have you been planning this." Kagome looked at him suspicious.

Sesshomaru ate some of his salad and answered, "Hmm…a week?"

Kagome's eyes widened and he laughed; "Ok it was 1 month, couldn't help it." he shrugged.

Kagome shook her head, "You're an idiot Sesshomaru." she sighed.

Sesshomaru smirked, "But I'm your idiot." he took her hand.

"What did I do to deserve such torture." she giggled teasingly.

He stroked her hand with his fingers "By being born into this world and having you as my koibito." he looked deeply into her eyes seeing the spark to her blue eyes in the gray smokiness.

When their food arrived, they talked about some funny things, serious things, and things that didn't even matter. But in the end both were having fun of each other's companies.

"Hmm… how about dessert?" Kagome suggested.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Gomen, no dessert Kagome-koi." he smirked.

"And why not?" she pouted.

"Because I'm the dessert." he flirted with her.

Kagome put her finger to her chin as she said, "Aw, but I wanted cake."

Sesshomaru frowned at her making her giggled, "But I don't mind having Sesshy flavor" she got up and went over to him as she sat on his lap.

She placed her hands on his face pulling it up to hers as she kissed him deeply. After about 3 minutes of being stuck to each other's lips that were hard to pry open, they took a breath that they seemed to have lost during the kiss. Kagome then noticed that right on table was some strawberry short cake. She licked her lips and got a fork and broke a piece. She brought to her mouth and devoured the piece. She spotted Sesshomaru's hand going to the cake and tapped it away with her fork.

"My cake" she smiled making Sesshomaru frown.

Kagome broke another piece and placed it just before Sesshomaru's mouth. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to eat the piece of strawberry until she pulled it away and swallowed it again. He made a sound resembling a growl at her. Kagome smirked as she broke a piece and fed it to him. They did this until there was no more cake.

"Aw, you finished my cake." she pouted at the empty dish.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "That's okay; I prefer my other dessert better."

He pulled Kagome down into another deep kiss and could taste the strawberry short cake as he licked the inside her mouth and out. When he finished he licked his lips.

"Mmm that was better than the cake" he grinned.

Kagome got up from his lap and took off her high heels. Sesshomaru already missing the heat from her body tried to grab her to sit back down, only to have Kagome dodge his hands and run with her heels in hand and her feet bare in the sand. Sesshomaru stood up and shook his head as he went after her. Sesshomaru chased Kagome to the water where she splashed him and laughed hard when he looked down to his suit.

"You're gonna pay for that." he said smoothly as he ran after her.

When they reached the dry parts of the sand, he pounced on her and they both fell back into the sand.

"Sessh you missed up my dressed!" she pouted pointing to her dress that had sand on it.

Sesshomaru smirked, "And you drenched my suit, now we're even."

"No, we're not!" she exclaimed as she jumped over him making him lay on his back on the sand and her on top of him grinning. "Now we're even."

She leaned down and kissed him lightly on his lips before getting up and running back to the table. Sesshomaru stood up and followed behind. After that encounter, Sesshomaru took Kagome home, this time without the blindfold. When she arrived home, he walked her to her door like he did numerous of times that was followed by a kiss.

"I had a great time…arigato Sesshomaru." she smiled against his lips.

"Anytime my koi." he kissed her and waved goodbye as she entered her home.

She looked to the time to see it was 2 in the morning and she was exhausted. She had to take another shower because of the sand caused by Sesshomaru. But once she was free from the sand, she dropped tired on her bed and found sleep with a certain man on her mind.

OOO

February15

Kagome woke up at 11 in the morning. She stretched and yawned. She was glad she didn't have work today. She dressed up in a green skirt and a white blouse and headed down the stairs where her family was eating breakfast.

"Ohayo sleepy head, had fun last night?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Hai, lots." she yawned and ate some toast.

"If you're that tired, you must've had loads of fun." Souta grinned evilly.

"Iie! Not like that….I swear Souta you're becoming a Miroku." she slapped him in the head.

"Hmm…now there's a thought." he said as he dodged the incoming smack from his sister.

"Oh while you were asleep Sango called and asked that you call her back, I guess she wants you to tell her about your date." Souta bit into his toast.

Kagome ate her breakfast and headed for the phone. She dialed Sango's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Moshi moshi Sango here!"

"Oi Sango how was your V-Day with the hentai?" asked Kagome.

"Ah, it wasn't bad, you were right for once the hentai didn't set anything up perverted, but a reservation to a nice restaurant, how did yours go?"

"Hmm…it was beautiful…not to brag but it was a candlelit dinner by the beach, it was nice…had a nice talk, ate dinner, shared dessert, did a little chase around in the beach." she giggled at the memory.

"Wow sounds like you had a great time….shared dessert huh?" Sango chuckled.

"Yes I had a good time and yes we shared a strawberry short cake." she said matter- of-fact.

"Uh huh liar, what else?"

Kagome groaned she hated her that Sango could tell she was lying, "Ok, we shared a kiss or two, happy?" she grumbled.

"See what a little nagging could do." Sango chirped on the phone.

"Yea you seem good at that." Kagome looked at her nails.

"Aw don't hate Kaggy, love!" Sango laughed but then stopped after a little while "Oh hey I gotta go, you don't know how much work needs to be done here." she sighed.

Kagome smiled, "Okay, call sometime, ne?"

"I will! bai bai"

"Bai bai" Kagome said and they hanged up at the same time.

_Hmm wonder what I can do to pass the time….oh well._ Kagome then went off to do something to occupy herself. She decided to go out and visit Inuyasha, since she hadn't talked to him in awhile. So getting her keys she set out and headed over.

OOO

Sesshomaru looked at his watch it was 4 PM and almost time to pick up his bike. He sighed and decided to walk over there since it was just a couple of blocks from where he stood.

OOO –sad part starts! Beware-

Kagome drove her car over to Inuyasha's house but then heard clunking from her car. _Chikusho…what the hell! _Kagome grumbled angrily getting annoyed by the noises, so when she spotted a gas station with a mechanic at his garage she turned there. That's when her car died out. Kagome groaned and got out her car. _Baka car! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! _She mentally screamed at the car as she kicked it to show her frustration.

"Kicking it won't help miss." said a voice behind her.

Kagome turned and muttered to the guy that stood with long black hair into a ponytail with a headband over it, "So? It deserved it."

The guy laughed, "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Can't you see?" she grumbled angrily as she crossed her arms looking at the car.

The mechanic shook his head "Iie, I meant like what happened and explain to me what it did so I know what's the problem." he explained.

Kagome sighed running her hand through her hair explaining "I was heading over to my friend's house and the car just started to make noise and wouldn't stop so I go wanted to have it checked and it just died."

"Hmmm….I'll take a look." he nodded.

"Arigato….err…"

"Kouga…Ookami Kouga at your services…I'd shake hands but as you can see my hands are messy." he chuckled showing his greasy hands.

Kagome smiled, "That's okay, Higurashi, Kagome you're a car saver." she joked.

"Kagome? As in Sesshomaru's girlfriend?" he asked popping the hood of the car and looking into it.

"Yea…how do you know that?"

Kouga did a few adjustments before answering, "Customer/friend of mine…talks about you all the time, seems crazy about you." he looked back at her over his shoulder and grinned.

Kagome blushed, "H-he does?"

"Oh sure …says he loves ya to death….cute ain't it?"

"Yea." she rubbed her shoulder with her other arm.

"Hmm….seems that you have some parts those need to be replaced because it's busted up …. When was the last time you gave your car a check up?" he asked.

"Uhh…never, I didn't know that cars need ….checkups." she said slowly embarrassed.

Kouga grinned, "That's okay, I'll give it a check up now and you can pick it up tomorrow." he comforted her.

"Okay…but how do I get home?"

Kouga waved his rag, "Relax Sesshomaru will be here to pick up his bike today."

"When?"

"Now." Sesshomaru answered behind her.

Kagome turned to see her boyfriend there. She looked around for his car, but seems he didn't bring it.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" asked Sesshomaru gazing at her green skirt.

"Hey eyes up here buddy." Sesshomaru looked up to her eyes, "That's a good boy…My car was starting to make some noise when I was on my way to Inuyasha's …but I turned for here to have it checked and it broke down." she said with a shrug.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I'll give you a lift."

Kagome's eyes brightened. "You will!"

Sesshomaru nodded and lead her into the garage where there awaited his motorcycle. Kagome looked at it then at Sesshomaru.

"You're taking this?" she asked gulping.

"Yea…get on I'll give you a ride." he said putting on his helmet.

"Don't you…" she stuttered, "Have another ride?"

"Iie…my car is at my house unless you wanna wait here?" he raised his brow.

Kagome sighed, "Fine" she gulped and jumped on behind him.

"Gomen I only have one helmet…I didn't expect you to be here." he apologized.

Kagome nodded her head in understanding. Sesshomaru then started the bike and it made a roar. Kagome pursed her lips together and held Sesshomaru tightly. Sesshomaru rode it out the garage and stopped by Kouga.

"Everything's in order?"

"Few glitches here and there, but be careful." Kouga warned.

"I'll be back tomorrow for Kagome's car." Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome who was holding him for dear life.

Kouga nodded, "Should be done at 4, I guess." he shrugged.

"Arigato." Kagome mumbled.

Kouga waved bye to them as they drove off. Kagome could feel the wind blow through her hair. She cracked an eye open to see that they were on the high way. She cursed herself for driving to Inuyasha's house. But it would've happen sooner or later. Sesshomaru drove on and feeling Kagome's warm body against his, smiled down to her as she sat up straight. He looked at his mileage and noticed he was going faster than he's supposed to. A shiver rode up his spine and it wasn't the wind. He sensed danger and Kagome was gonna be in the middle of it. The last thing he needed was Kagome getting hurt. (Poem 1)

Kagome felt them go faster and faster, this may be her first time riding on a motorcycle but she knew better that this was over the speed limit.

"Sesshomaru please slow down." she asked at a little scared.

Sesshomaru felt tears in his eyes and he tried blocking it out.

"Hold me tighter." he said, not responding to her request.

Kagome looked up to him like he was crazy but did it to make him slow down. But the speed stayed the same and didn't slow down one bit. She looked at her surroundings pass her in a blur.

"Sesshomaru please slow down." she asked again getting a bit frightened.

"Take my helmet….and secure it on you" he said calmly trying not to sound worried.

Kagome was starting to get annoyed but did it anyway. She took his helmet from his head and placed it on hers.

"Will you please slow down now? ….onegai."

Sesshomaru's hair flew all over blocking her way from him. From everything she did, he didn't slow down, he just sped up.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong? Why won't you slow down?"

"I will…just tell me you love me" he said calmly.

Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes but once again followed what he said.

"I love you Sesshomaru and I always will" she answered.

OOO

Souta was watching the news and was sitting bored in his seat. But then a headline caught his eyes. He watched in horror and jumped up to get his okaa.

"Okaa! We need to go to the hospital…NOW!"

_News Report_

_News report has been informed that just recently a black motorcycle has collided with incoming traffic. With the speed of 150 mph. with the brakes loose reporting that 2 riders that have been on it was 1 male and 1 female. The female seems have suffered minor injures due to the helmet she wore while the male is in critical condition he didn't have any protection, there seems to be no more victims hurt while in this accident…. That is all stay tuned for more. _

OOO

Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, jii-chan, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyo arrived at the hospital. They ran in to see if their friends were alright.

"Where's my baby?" Mrs. Higurashi screamed.

Inuyasha growled and went up to the nurse demanding, "Where's Kagome Higurashi and Sesshomaru Tashio's room?"

The nurse looked up at him, "Higurashi is just down that hall you may see her as for Tashio he's in critical condition and you can't see him now."

With that said the gang went down the hall and literally busted down the door. There lay Kagome fine with no injures but a few scratches, but she didn't seem ok as she cried her eyes out.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault." she chanted over and over.

"Kagome honey, it isn't your fault." Mrs. Higurashi came over to her and comforted rubbing her back.

"Yea, it was just an accident." Sango ran her fingers through her hair.

"Iie…IIE!" she screamed startling everyone as she cried, "If he didn't give me his helmet I wouldn't have like this and he wouldn't be in that room right now!"

"Don't blame yourself! That teme had you ride his bike with him!" Inuyasha countered. "He risked both yours and his life."

"Iie Inuyasha! I needed a ride…he didn't have to give it to me, but he did! …he risked his life to save mine!" she cried.

"Shhh….it's ok …it's ok."

"Sesshomaru….gomen….gomen" she whispered.

OOO

After awhile the doctor confirmed that they could see Sesshomaru, but he seems unconscious. Helping Kagome to her feet they went down to Sesshomaru's room and found him beaten up. Kagome looked at him in horror of what she had done. His hair and skin were no longer soft or silky to the touch but beat up and blooded due to the accident. She broke down crying and her family and friends tried comforting her. After awhile the gang left Kagome alone with Sesshomaru to give her some time. Kagome limped over to him, sat down, and held his hand. She brushed the blooded bangs that were on his majestic face. Even if he looked damaged and ugly now to the eyes, but to her heart he was still the same, beautiful guy she met 5 years ago at that park.

"Sesshomaru…koi….can you hear me?" she whispered sadly, "This is the worst girlfriend in the world talking." she sniffled, "Gomen nasai you have to go through this…gomen nasai I made you like this…gomen nasai that you're dying because of me! Gomen…I'm so sorry…onegai Sesshomaru onegai be okay." she whispered, "I never wanted this to happen….Sesshomaru…you did so much for me….you didn't have to do it…but you did….SESSHOMARU don't go! I love you!" she broke down crying heaving heavy breaths.

"K-kagome" hoarse voice called.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru barely opening his eyes and he was breathing heavily.

"Sesshomaru!" she hugged him, "Please don't die on me, onegai, don't! Ai shiteru! Shimatta! Don't you dare!"

Sesshomaru gave her a weak smile "Ai shiteru too Kagome…" he lifted his hand to her face wiping her tears as she touched his hand, "…But."

"Iie…IIE …No buts!"

"Kagome just hear me out onegai…you know as well as me Kagome that I won't survive …I just want you to know…that you made my life Kagome…you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I'll never forget that…you don't forget that," he smiled looking up at her teary face. "But before I go…for my death wish….I want you to move on, I don't want you to live a life of heartache and pain because of me…promise me that you will live happy and won't close your beautiful heart to the world…promise me? Onegai? For me…"

"I promise." she whispered.

"Good….now…smile for me one last time…onegai...and before I die I want to hear those words from you with a smile and one last taste from you my koi."

She made sniffled and made a big smile for him as she said, "Sesshomaru my koi I will always love you whether you're dead or alive you'll always be in my heart." she smiled.

She leaned down and embraced him as she gave her last kiss. She felt his warm mouth against hers and smiled…and felt him smile. She pulled away and watched him close his eyes, smiling.

"Kagome-koi….keep your promise….and I know…that I will always…love…yo-you" was Sesshomaru's words as his heart beep dropped.

"Sess-sesshomaru" she cried.

The nurse came in and looked at the monitor. She put a hand on Kagome's shoulder in apology for her loss as the girl cried.

OOO

Days later….they held a funeral for Sesshomaru, for all that knew him. There were a lot of people, but most were just employees of his. All wearing black to commemorate the dead, family and friends were now given the chance to speak those closest to Sesshomaru Tashio spoke.

"Sesshomaru Tashio was my aniki….we didn't get along with each other very well when we grew up…but as time went on my aniki and I had a couple of times where we could just sit down and talk….sometimes I regret not talking to him for my childish behaviors, and now I know I was right…rest in peace aniki." Inuyasha spoke as he touched his aniki's marble white coffin and sat down.

"Sesshomaru….was the closest friend I ever had and my best customer as well." Kouga sighed as he stood, "The damn guy was always the cold ruthless one back then….but then as time grew on." he looked to the sad girl with a black veil on her head, "He fell in love and opened his heart and it made me proud…I'm happy to know that Sesshomaru learned to love another before his death….may he rest in peace." he bowed and sat back down.

Kagome sucked a lot a breath before she stood up and walked over to the coffin as she spoke "Tashio, Sesshomaru….funny to know that the man I fell in love with I met of Independence Day of 2005…he would always make me blush and laugh…heck he embarrassed me a few times." she chuckled. "That damn man….he's was always giving me the best and I felt bad that I couldn't return it yet he always said that I deserved better and he would get it for me…I laughed at that….stubborn fool." She sighed looking over to his picture on the coffin. "I love that man with all my heart and I yearn for him…but with his final words…he wished for me to move on with my life to leave my heart open to the world to see and not close it just for him." Kagome blinked back the tears as she looked to the sky hoping to see Sesshomaru's spirit watching over this, "I shall keep that promise….because in my heart I still hold him as much as I love him as he loves me….Sesshomaru whether in heaven or hell." she chuckled and sniffled, "I will always love you."

With a couple more words from other people they gave their final goodbyes as they watched the men lower down the coffin into the 6 ft deep hole, then sealing it up. Kagome bent down and touched the tombstone. She gave her final goodbyes as she stood up and walked away.

OOO

A week later after his death…Kagome sat bored in the house. She was not gonna be sad throughout the day or that would break the promise to Sesshomaru. So she placed a smile on her face for all to see, but deep in her heart it burned and it hurt her deeply. Kagome sighed and watched TV.

"Oi Kagome it's for you." Souta called from the door.

Kagome stood up and went to the door. There stood a delivery man with a bouquet of roses.

"Who are these from?" she asked as she signed the clip board saying she had gotten them.

"Tashio, Sesshomaru." the man answered.

"Bu-But he passed away how could he-"

"Gomen miss but there was a mistake in the order, you were supposed to get these flowers last week on February 15 and they accidentally put 25. Gomen." he said handing it to her. "Have a nice day." he ended as he walked away.

Kagome looked at the roses and smelled them; all except one which was fake and red while the rest were white and real. She sighed happily and saw a note on it as well. Curious she took out the letter and read the little paper. (Poem 2)

_To my Koi Kagome,_

_Each rose stands for the months in a year we have together. Even though one white rose shall die each month shall the red rose live forever….and shall that rose live forever, my love for you shall forever live as well…Ai shiteru my koi…._

_Sesshomaru Tashio_

Kagome looked at the bouquet of roses and there stood the fake red rose in the middle of the surrounding 11 white roses. She smiled and held the card by her heart. _And shall my love for you Sesshomaru Tashio live forever as well…._

_As I lived on…I followed that promise… I never did close my heart to the world and I did find love. I married Kouga Ookami and had 2 wonderful kids, one boy and a girl. The girl being named Sakura and the boy named after my love Sesshomaru. I found a good paying job at the office in a building. I moved out of the shrine living in a nice house not to far from home with my family. I may love Kouga by marriage….but my heart was still and forever will be in the hands of Sesshomaru Tashio….my koi…my koibito…my koishii….my life…my soulmate….and forever shall be as long as I live….._

A/N: How was that? This is my first time making a tragedy fic with romance. Really I love romances but I hate sad endings…it's like Romeo and Juliet. Such beautiful love for one another then bestowed with such harsh reality of one's death or betrayal. Sighh…I was just thinking back to those poems told by my friend and I just felt the need to combine it and make it fictional love. Hahhaha I sound stupid huh? Well, anyway there's my first one-shot fic….not necessary one-shot but you get the point. Just curious….tell me what you think about it. RR

Note: Umm here's the purpose of Poem 1… you see the brakes were loose and Sesshomaru didn't want to tell Kagome, he didn't want her to worry about him. So he asked her to hug him to feel her embrace one last time, he then asked to take his helmet to protect her from getting hurt, and finally the 3 little words incase he didn't make it but knowing she loved him in the end. Just wanted you to know incase you were confused on that one. Hee hee that was the tragic one if you haven't noticed.

Poem 2 hopefully you understood just reading it. But if you didn't…you know how in a bouquet of roses there are 12 roses or a dozen? Well each rose stands for each month. The white roses are real so they don't last long. But for the last red rose, which is fake last forever, so in romantic terms he's saying that the red rose stands for my love for you and as long as it lives my love for you will as long as that. Ha ha that one was the sweet, romantic one. That one was my personal favorite. Well hoped that helped, ja!


End file.
